


But More I Cannot Wish You

by kittenslisten



Series: Where is My Boy? [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s opening night, and Kurt hasn’t called Blaine, which is very unusual. Blaine expects the worst, and may or may not find the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But More I Cannot Wish You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another installment of the series Where is My Boy?.

Pacing back and forth, Blaine checks his phone again. It’s been hell waiting for Kurt’s call... Since four this afternoon. They were supposed to have a skype dinner date together, and Kurt hasn’t even called. Blaine’s worried to death. What could Kurt possibly be doing that he couldn’t call or text? But before Blaine can send another text, Artie rolls up to him.

“Ten minutes to showtime. Turn your phone off, please.”

Blaine purses his lips, and nods.

“Of course, Artie. I’ll just go put this away. I was just expecting Kurt to call.”

Artie gives Blaine an apologetic look, and rolls away to tell more people the status of the show.

Blaine sits down in his dressing room and attempts to keep himself busy by fixing his makeup.   
~~~~~  
“So are you nervous?”

Kurt sounds excited, maybe even more so than Blaine, which might be because he hasn’t gotten a good roll at NYADA yet. But that isn’t something Kurt’s willing to discuss at the moment.

The just finished their vocal warm ups, Kurt teaching Blaine new and improved methods of warming up and practicing. Blaine feels happy that Kurt can still talk about what he loves without NYDA getting in the way. 

“Yeah, I’m a bit nervous, but who wouldn’t be nervous about playing Sky Masterson in Guys and Dolls? I mean, I’ve prepared for this role since the beginning of the year, had my audition song from it.”

Kurt smiles proudly at Blaine, and blows a kiss at the camera. 

“I’m sure you’ll do great, Blaine. So what about that dinner date before opening night? Are we still on?”

Blaine hears his mother call for him downstairs. He looks at the door, and then back at his laptop.

“Yeah, I thought we were. How’s about grilled cheese and macaroni and cheese?”

Kurt gasps loudly, appalled at Blaine’s suggestion.

“Blaine! You aren’t  ever supposed to eat or drink dairy when you are expected to sing! It coats your esophagus with mucus!”  
It’s hard for Blaine to keep a straight face, and a huge smile escapes his lips.  
“Blaine, this isn’t funny. You don’t want to give that talent scout the wrong idea of you. You want to b  
e seen as a dependable person, not someone who philanders their talent on  milk. ”

Blaine smiles at Kurt, and finally blows a kiss back to Kurt. 

“We’ll figure something out. Look, I have to go. My mom’s calling me for dinner.”

Kurt once more blows Blaine a kiss, and makes a heart shape with his hands.

“I love you and miss you, Blaine. I wish I could be there for opening night.”

Blaine smiles sadly, and returns the heart shape.

“I love you and miss you, too, Kurt. I wish you could be here, too.”  
~~~~~

A knock brings Blaine out of his trance, and it is Artie at the door.

“Places, Blaine. Still nothing from Kurt?”

Blaine shakes his head sadly. He had checked his phone a few minutes before, and nothing but a warning that his phone battery was low turned up. Artie nods, and Blaine turns off his phone respectively. What possibly could have happened to Kurt?

Blaine throws his phone into a drawer of his makeup table and goes out to look past the curtains. He sees his mom and dad in the first row, and a handful of his classmates.

“Blaine, get away from the curtain! You know better.”

It was someone from the tech crew, but Blaine doesn’t bother to see who. Blaine did hope that Kurt was in the audience, but the fact that Kurt didn’t fly to Ohio to see his show made him feel like less of a diva.  
~~~~~  
The show goes very well. Tina plays Sarah Brown, the female lead, alongside Blaine as Sky Masterson. Opening night earns them a standing ovation. Blaine’s parents give both he and Tina a bouquet of flowers.

Blaine finally gets away from the crowd to go change. He unplugs his phone from the wall socket (which he retrieved during the intermission) and turns it on. It comes to life with a familiar melody. Then, Blaine’s heart almost stops. A voicemail.  
“H-Hey baby! This has been the  best night ever! Whoo! I am soooo drunk right now.  I can barely stand. How did I even call you? I’m out with my friends. Kay, bye!”

It is more than Blaine can handle. He ends up tossing his phone onto the small couch in the corner of the room. Before Blaine can do anything more, someone knocks at the door. They keep knocking. 

“Honey, it’s mom. Can I come in?”

Blaine’s mom doesn’t wait for an answer, and just walks in. Upon seeing Blaine and how upset he is, she pulls him into a hug.

“Oh, honey, what happened?”

From her bosom, Blaine sniffles. He pushes himself away from her to wipe his eyes.

“Kurt forgot about our skype dinner date and got drunk with his friends instead.”

Blaine’s mom purses her lips, and subtly looks at her watch.

“He’s underage. Kurt shouldn’t be drinking.”

Blaine rolls his eyes at his mother, but quickly ceases  as his mother glares at him.

“Mom, he’s in college. It’s a part of the experience.”

“It may be a part of the experience, but he’s still not twenty-one. He should be studying and getting his degree. Partying can wait.”

Blaine pulls off his costume, and gets dressed quickly. He hitches his backpack onto his shoulder and nods at his mom.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Are we going out for dinner?”

His mother smiles softly at Blaine, and leads him out of the room.

“How does steak sound?”  
~~~~~  
To: Kurtsie<3  
I really didn’t appreciate that you skipped our dinner date without telling me.

From: Kurtsie<3  
Blaine, I am so sorry. I meant to be back at my apartment for our date, but I got caught up in things. I never meant to drunk call you.

To: Kurtsie<3  
You could have called or texted before that. I worried all day  You could have done something to tell me.

From: Kurtsie<3  
Blaine, I’m sorry, but you have to realize that I have a life, too. It’s not like my life revolves around you. I need to hang out with friends just as much as you do. I was busy with school and work all day. I couldn’t call. One of my friends from school and work invited me out with our friends. We had a few drinks, then went to Karen’s house to run some lines for a show we might be doing.

To: Kurtsie<3  
If I had done what you had, you wouldn’t talk to me for a while.

From: Kurtsie<3  
Blaine, that’s ridiculous. I’d talk to you about it like an adult.

To: Kurtsie<3  
.....

From: Kurtsie<3  
Blaine? You can’t be serious.

To: Kurtsie<3  
Why don’t you go out drinking again with your friends? That seems to be your latest interest.

From: Kurtsie<3  
Fine. Call me when you grow up.


End file.
